Virtue against Vice
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [Nouvelle version] "Ne te méprend pas, je ne suis pas avec toi par plaisir bien que nous ayons le même objectif. " "Si tu crois que ton aide m'intéresses, tout ce que je veux, c'est ma liberté... et elle." Obligés de faire équipe, réussiront-ils à dissimuler leurs véritables motivations l'un à l'autre ?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Oda. L'histoire que je vais vous conter est bien à moi.

Note : Comme dit dans l'ancienne version, je reprends le même prologue. J'ai fais une ou deux petites modifications, pour la cohérence de ma nouvelle version. Pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, vous pouvez le passer. Le chapitre 1 est déjà posté.

Bonne lecture à ceux qui découvre !

* * *

**Virtue against vice**

**.**

Prologue

**.**

_Elle n'aurait jamais cru être autant dépendante de lui. Jamais autant d'une tierce personne. Maintenant il était parti._

_La pluie fraîche sur sa peau glacée. Les cris perçant au loin. L'odeur de sang. Rien ne pouvait la tirer du profond désespoir qui s'était installé en elle et qui comptait bien la tirer vers le bas encore et encore. Tout ce qu'elle percevait tout autour d'elle lui rappelait sans cesse le drame. L'être tant aimé qu'on lui avait arraché à peine retrouvé._

_Le froid des griffes de la mort._

_Les cris de douleurs des meurtriers quand elle les avait retrouvé pour se venger._

_L'odeur de __**son**__ sang. Si particulier._

_Ses doigts descendirent le long de la stèle jusqu'aux inscriptions qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Parcourant à l'aveugle ce qui avait été gravé dans le marbre, larmes et pluie se confondirent sur ses joues._

_Il ne lui restait que peu de temps. Un an tout au plus._

_Elle devait trouver un moyen de le ramener. Il __**devait**__ exister un moyen pour qu'elle le revoie. Si elle échouait, elle ne pourrait même pas le retrouver dans la mort. Cette perspective l'horrifiait tant qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser dépérir. Elle devait agir._

_Sa main se détacha péniblement de la pierre pour se poser sur son propre corps, sur cette marque qui la tuait à petit feu depuis des années.  
_

_Avant de mourir, elle se jurait de le ramener, de le revoir une dernière fois avant de succomber._

_La jeune femme se leva avec lenteur, un dernier regard vers la pierre tombale avant de s'en détourner définitivement._

_Sa main serrant rageusement la poignée de son épée, elle s'éloigna à pas vif. Déterminée._

_Pourtant, son esprit était déjà ailleurs. Toujours en train de ressasser le flot d'évènements de ces derniers mois. Leur rencontre, leurs différents, leurs ressemblances…_

_Son prénom._

_« Sanji… »_


	2. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteure : C'est à partir d'ici que tout change. Je reprends, au fil des chapitres, quelques morceaux de l'histoire originelle. Le cadre est bien plus clair, bien plus essentiel, il aura bien plus d'impact. Vous vous en rendrez compte en lisant. C'est clairement différent, vous sentirez un petit peu déboussolé en lisant, c'est normal, j'ai repris le même principe que l'ancienne version, c'est-à-dire que le prologue est un bond dans le futur. Ou que la majeur partie de l'histoire est un retour vers le passé, à vous de voir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

.

Elle se jeta à genoux devant lui, pleurant, suppliant. Lui qui trônait sur ce tertre d'ossements immondes. Lui qui régnaient sur ce sinistre monde qu'était le Royaume des Morts.

Elle osait réclamer l'impossible. La seule personne au monde qui lui était cher. Elle n'avait rien tenté lorsque sa mère avait rejoint cet autre monde d'une terrible manière. On lui enlevait à présent le dernier objet de son affection. Ses mains jointes devant elle, elle qui n'avait jamais crut en Dieu, elle entretenait de toutes ses forces cette étincelle d'espoir.

Elle avait réussi à attendrir le Passeur puis le Gardien par ses suppliques, elle espérait qu'il soit possible d'arriver au bout de sa résolution. Elle réussirait, elle se l'était juré. Autrement, elle se laisserait tomber dans l'un de ces fleuves où nageaient toutes ces âmes en attente de jugement. Ces gémissements lui glaçaient les sangs et elle surmontait courageusement sa peur.

Les fantômes aux alentours sanglotaient en l'écoutant. Ces paroles intensifiaient la gravité de leurs propres souffrances. Ils l'écoutaient sans jamais cesser de gémir, de se prosterner. Ils quémandaient la clémence pour elle. Ils voulaient que cette audacieuse ait ce qu'elle désirait. Cette mort avait été si injuste, trop brusque. Ils compatissaient et joignaient leur douleur à la sienne.

« Tout-Puissant régnant sur La Moria qui porte ton nom, je te supplie de m'accorder cette unique faveur. N'aie-je pas protégé ton Royaume ? N'aie-je pas mis en échec, contre toute attente, le projet de tes frères si odieux ? Ne me suis-je pas soumise à tous tes caprices ? Le destin cruel m'ôta ma mère puis celle qui eut la bonté de m'élever, suis-je venue demander réparation ? Vous aie-je maudit, toi et cette terre infertile et haït ? Jamais je n'aie contesté tes décisions, jamais je n'aie bronché, jamais je ne t'aie demandé de sursis pour moi. Toujours j'aie su me taire et courbé l'échine, toujours j'aie obéis, toujours j'ai combattu en ton nom. Si j'aie pu faire preuve d'autant de courage, d'autant de soumission, d'autant de fidélité, d'autant de loyauté, c'est parce que ma sœur était encore en vie. Je te suis reconnaissante d'avoir ôté la malédiction qui pesait sur moi, être ton soldat est un honneur.

Il y a de cela deux semaines, les Sœurs du Destin ont coupé le fil de la vie de ma tendre sœur de cœur. Nous ne sommes pas liées par le sang, il est vrai, néanmoins je tiens à elle plus qu'à ma propre existence. Elle qui avait fini par trouver l'amour, par avoir un bonheur complet. Son âme est trop pure pour qu'elle puisse prendre le même chemin que le mien. Elle n'a pas eut le cœur d'ôter la vie pour se débarrasser de cette malédiction qui serait encore au-dessus de ma propre tête si tu n'étais pas intervenu dans ta grande bonté. Elle avait choisi de vivre pleinement sa vie avant de partir, j'eus beau faire, le temps m'a fait défaut. Elle est partie avant même que je puisse la revoir. Tu as déjà mon âme, ma fidélité, Haut Moria, ne t'en prends pas à mon cœur. Tu perdrais ton plus fidèle serviteur.

Ma sœur était pacifique. Tu as accordé ce droit à tes sujets. J'ai tout fais pour l'éloigner du sang et des horreurs de la guerre. Je me forçais à t'obéir, à la tenir loin de moi car mes mains sont tachées du sang de tes ennemis. Si j'ai toujours répondu à ton appel, c'est parce que je savais qu'elle était sauve grâce à toi, grâce à ce droit de liberté que tu accordes à tes sujets qui ne veulent pas et ne peuvent pas se battre contre leur destin immuable. Quelque part, tu devais savoir que je viendrai un jour à toi pour te faire cette requête. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir devancée ? Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Quel est cet affreux dessin que tu projetais à mon encontre ?

Il est temps que le couperet de ta sentence tombe. Parles, exiges, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. Ma confiance entière est en toi, tu as toujours tenu tes promesses. Accorde-moi cette unique faveur, que je puisse redevenir le bras armé de ta volonté. »

Ce fut en ces mots qu'elle exprima sa fureur, son chagrin, sa douleur. Durant ces deux semaines, elle s'était arraché les cheveux, avait pleuré sur sa tombe, frappé maintes fois le sol jusqu'à meurtrir ses mains, ses outils dans son combat permanent contre les ennemis de son Maître.

Les âmes qui l'entouraient continuaient de sangloter, touchées par ce qu'elles entendaient, par cette preuve d'amour et d'abnégation. Lui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot, la considérant avec une grande admiration. Il prit soin de la dissimuler sous une épaisse couche d'indifférence.

Il avait bien un projet pour elle. Qu'il ait osé laisser la sœur de son plus grand soldat mourir n'était pas un oubli de sa part. Au contraire, il comptait asseoir sa domination sur elle. Il avait un moyen de pression. Il avait un moyen de la garder pour toute l'éternité sous sa coupe. Cette jeune femme était spéciale grâce à sa naissance. Une telle puissance, une telle longévité… Assurément, ses plans tournaient autour d'elle. La concernaient de près.

Ses doigts pianotaient sur l'un des accoudoirs de son trône, son coude planté à l'autre et sa tête calée dans la paume de sa main. Il l'examina attentivement. Ses longs cheveux roux défaits, ses yeux rougies et gonflés par ses crises de larmes répétés, ses sillons tracés par ces perles d'eau sur ses joues couverts de poussière. Elle ne ressemblait plus au fidèle soldat qu'il avait engagé il y avait de cela quelques années.

Il était toujours étonné que de telles créatures puissent avoir des sentiments humains. Sa sœur ne l'avait jamais intéressée. Trop faible, même pour quelqu'un de son espèce. Le sang humain qui coulait dans ses veines l'avait convaincu qu'il ne perdait pas au change. Loin de là.

Depuis que cet autre être était né, une inquiétude permanente l'avait assailli mais impossible de mettre la main dessus. Cet être exceptionnel était capable de tenir tête à ses quatre champions d'après ce qui se disait depuis quelques années.

Il avait prit peur. Cela faisait des siècles que cela n'était pas arrivé.

Malheureusement, avant même qu'il ne puisse prendre l'initiative de le capturer, le camp adverse avait mit la main sur la créature fabuleuse. Moria avait donc attendu, patiemment. Puis était venue celle qui deviendrait son cinquième champion. Elle avait fait renaître de ses cendres une vieille ambition.

Elle était concentrée en elle. Celle qui se tenait devant lui.

Alors oui, il avait attendu impatiemment que cette sœur tant chérie meure. A présent, son plan pouvait enfin être mit en application.

« La demande est hardie, même venant de ma fidèle. » déclara-t-il d'un ton mauvais.

Il se leva, la toisant de toute sa hauteur. Il la voyait trembler de tous ses membres, ses yeux demandant son pardon et sa compréhension.

« Cependant, je ne puis me permettre de te perdre, poursuivit-il avec une affection judicieusement feinte. Il n'y a qu'un moyen d'arracher à la mort ce qui lui revient de droit. »

Il fit une pause volontairement tragique avant de poursuivre.

« Acceptes-tu que pèse à nouveau sur toi la malédiction imposée aux créatures de ton espèce ? »

Il vit la flamme de l'espoir briller de nouveau dans les prunelles de sa servante qui releva la tête, osant sonder le regard de Moria pour tenter d'y déceler de l'ironie dans sa proposition. Elle entendit les âmes autour d'elles hurler, la mettre en garde, la conjurer d'abandonner. Ces pauvres créatures avaient toutes été les victimes de cette affreuse destinée. Elle-même, elle savait quelle souffrance elle allait devoir endurer. Une seconde fois.

Il n'y avait pas lieu d'hésiter. C'était la seule solution. Elle connaissait les lois.

« Je l'accepte. Jamais elle ne se souviendra de son passage ici n'est-ce pas ?

― Je t'en fais la promesse. Elle ne saura jamais que tu as fais ce sacrifice pour elle. Personne, pas même son époux, ne se souviendra qu'elle était morte ces deux dernières semaines Dès à présent, à leurs yeux, tu n'as jamais réussi à te débarrasser de ta marque maudite. »

Le cœur de la jeune femme bondit de joie, ses yeux se fermèrent dans sa vaine tentative de canaliser ses élans d'allégresse. Elle se remit sur ses pieds, frappant son cœur de son poing. Elle fit une profonde révérence et se redressa.

« Sa Sombre Seigneurie ne sera pas déçue.

― Je suis persuadé que tu réussiras. »

Cette voix mielleuse lui aurait fait craindre le pire si le bonheur ne l'avait pas totalement submergée.

« Sois bien prudente, ma fidèle. Prudente et consciencieuse. Tu as jusqu'à tes 20 ans pour réussir. Tu as donc deux ans pour te débarrasser définitivement de ta malédiction.

― Je réussirai. Vous avez ma parole !

― Ne te mets pas la pression. Si jamais tu succombes, je t'accueillerai avec joie et je te promets de te garder une place de choix dans mon armée d'immortels. »

Il eut un grand sourire, descendant jusqu'à elle. Elle dut lever la tête pour pouvoir continuer à le regarder dans les yeux. Il posa sa main sur le bras tendu de son soldat, apposant la marque. De la fumée filait entre ses doigts, la douleur de la brûlure fut supportée sans le moindre signe de faiblesse de la part de la jeune femme. Tandis que le tatouage pénétrait la peau de son soldat, il ajouta :

« Cependant, tu devras continuer à bien me servir. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne serai pas exigeant. Il y a une personne que je crains. J'aimerais que tu ailles à la pêche aux informations pour moi et que tu délivres une personne. Sois aussi discrète qu'une ombre. Prends ton temps. »

Il la lâcha, la laissant contempler l'hideuse trace de son pacte. Ce serpent violet bordé de noir qui s'enroulait autour de son avant-bras semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge. Finalement, elle opina, attendant qu'il lui donne le nom de sa cible puis qu'il la congédie pour se mettre à l'ouvrage. Moria eut un grand sourire triomphant en la suivant des yeux tandis qu'elle repartait vers le monde des vivants.

Cette confrontation qu'il attentait tant allait enfin arriver.

.

Il courrait à perdre haleine, entendant crier ses anciens geôliers. Il serra la main nichée dans la sienne, tourna la tête vers elle pour s'assurer qu'elle tenait bon et accéléra leur course. Il entendait le bruit des armes qui s'entrechoquaient, les sorts qui filaient et s'écrasaient contre les murs. Les grâces toutes prêtes étaient de très mauvaise qualité.

La chance était de leur côté.

Ils allaient y arriver. S'ils tenaient bon encore quelques heures, ils auraient fait un grand pas vers leur liberté. Il ne comptait pas se laisser faire, mourir pour ces gens pour qui il n'était rien d'autre que de la chair à canon. Il valait bien mieux que ce le destin qu'on lui avait préconçu.

Il en voulait tant à ses parents. A leur nature. A leur rencontre. A leur amour dont il était le fruit. C'était de leur faute s'il avait vécu l'enfer en plein prétendu paradis. Ces anges se croyaient dans leur droit en les brimant, en les massacrant, en les détruisant, en les remodelant à l'image de serviteurs bien obéissant et sans âme.

Cette main qu'il tenait dans la sienne, il ne comptait pas la lâcher. Elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Son père l'attendait, bien caché. Il avait promit qu'il veillerait sur elle, qu'il risquerait sa vie pour elle. Il était inenvisageable qu'il s'enfuit en la laissant derrière.

Elle était bien plus faible que lui, son âme bien plus pure malgré ses origines. S'il était trop tard pour lui, il ferait tout pour qu'elle conserve son optimisme. Il était trop tard pour son innocence.

« On y est presque, courage ! lui lança t-il.

― Je n'y arriverai pas… souffla-t-elle. Je ne suis pas aussi robuste que toi.

― Dis-toi bien que si ces ordures t'ont choisie, c'est parce qu'ils sont sûrs de ta force. »

C'était faux. S'ils avaient bien voulu la garder en vie, c'était pour ses talents dans les sorts de soin. Pourtant, elle crut en ce mensonge. Elle savait qu'il ne lui disait pas la vérité mais elle voulait y croire. Sa main se serra davantage. Il ne devait pas la perdre. Si elle tombait, ils seraient capturés. Leur chance de survie serait réduite à néant après une telle tentative d'évasion. Quoique. Peut-être seraient-ils plus clément, au vue des récents évènements…

« Tu vas y arriver, insista t-il, Il le faut. »

La jeune femme opina, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle préférait mourir plutôt que de vivre à nouveau ce cauchemar éveillé. Il était le seul sur qui elle pouvait compter. Tous ses amis, tous ceux qu'elle avait connu, tous étaient morts ou étaient devenus des esclavages obéissant aveuglément à leurs bourreaux.

Il ne lui restait plus que lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas Conis, reprit-il, tu reverras ton père, saine et sauve. Je ferai tout pour. »

La jeune femme se sentit rosir, remerciant mentalement la chaleur tandis qu'il était aisé de croire que c'était la course qui colorait ainsi son visage. Les jambes lourdes, elle redoubla d'efforts pour tenir. Elle n'avait pas son endurance mais elle ne voulait pas mourir ou être capturée sans avoir eut la certitude qu'elle avait tout donné pour échapper à son destin.

Il surprit le regard de sa compagne sur le tatouage. Cette croix blanche maudite longée par une fine ligne d'un rouge sanglant. Il passa ses doigts sur son cache-œil, se demandant quelques secondes s'il était possible d'user de son pouvoir sur leurs poursuivants. Il abandonna l'idée d'essayer, craignant d'atteindre l'un de leurs compagnons dans l'entreprise.

La seule option qui leur restait était de courir. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent de ce Temple. Ils n'auraient qu'à se cacher dans la montagne où elle se trouvait et il serait impossible de les retrouver.

Il prit un tournant rude, s'engageant dans un autre couloir. Il se concentration sur l'appel de l'extérieur, l'appel de la nature. Cette voie si familière, qu'il avait toujours connue, qui le guidait vers elle. Sa mère lui en avait parlé et avait insisté à ce sujet. Il devait la suivre, l'écouter. Elle ne voulait que son bien, veillait sur lui depuis sa naissance. Impuissante, elle avait attendu qu'il réussisse à s'échapper pour l'aider. Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, il avait l'impression de revivre à la seule pensée qu'il allait sortir d'ici.

Il tourna à nouveau et il se stoppa net, attirant Conis contre lui. Ils écoutèrent attentivement les bruits de cavalcade, plongés dans les ténèbres. Les cris et les hurlements se faisaient de plus en plus proches, il sentit la jeune femme tressaillir en reconnaissant la voie agonisante de l'un de leurs amis.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il avait la certitude que le pire était encore à venir. Il baissa les yeux vers son amie tremblante. Elle avait enfouit son visage contre son cou, retenant les sanglots dans sa gorge. Elle ne réussirait pas à tenir. Cette montagne, pour peu qu'ils fassent la moindre erreur, pouvait être synonyme de mort comme d'ouverture au chemin qui menait vers une probable liberté.

« Conis, tu connais l'histoire de l'incendie de Sodome ? »

Elle releva la tête, le regardant avec surprise puis se reprit.

« Non…

― Quoiqu'il arrive, il ne faut jamais regarder en arrière, même si on entend les cris de ceux qu'on aime car si on se retourne, on est changé en statut de sel.

― Je ne… comprends pas. »

Elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle refusait de croire en l'interprétation qu'elle venait de faire. La jeune maudite fit un pas en arrière, ramenant ses bras repliés contre elle, frigorifiée. Il se pencha vers elle et prenant le fin visage de sa compagne entre ses mains, il mit toute sa conviction dans ses paroles.

« J'ai promis à ton père que je te protégerai qu'importe ce que cela peut me coûter. Quoiqu'il arrive, si je suis contraint de rester en arrière pour les ralentir, si je suis capturé, si je meurs en tentant de te défendre, continue de courir. Ne te retourne surtout pas.

― Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On va sortir d'ici ensemble ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrai bien faire à l'extérieur si tu n'es plus là ? Je serai perdue, je ne saurai pas quoi faire… J'ai si peur…

― Je vais tout faire pour qu'on s'en aille mais promets-moi que tu ne feras rien qui puisse compromettre tes chances de partir. »

Il fallait faire vite. Les voix revenaient, sourdes dans les premières secondes, de plus en plus proches et distincte alors qu'il attendait fébrilement sa réponse. Il devinait le déchirement intérieur auquel elle était la proie. Puis, enfin, elle planta un regard déterminé dans le sien.

« Je te le promets mais toi, promets-moi que tu feras tout pour rester avec moi. Si je tombe, tu t'en iras. »

Il eut un sourire amusé et la serra contre lui, attendrit. Elle lui rendit son étreinte dans la même intensité, espérant lui communiquer ainsi la force de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. A son plus grand soulagement, elle entendit :

« Je te le promets. »

Les effusions d'affection passées, il fallait reprendre la course. La saisissant à nouveau par le poignet, il se concentra sur la voie qui lui indiquait le chemin à suivre. Conis avait tout juste le temps de reprendre son souffle et de rassembler ses forces restantes. Elle était rassurée, il ne partirait pas sans elle. C'était égoïste mais elle ne voulait plus vivre s'il n'était plus là. Elle ne se serait même pas sentie trahie s'il l'avait laissée derrière lui. Elle aurait parfaitement compris, il avait tellement plus de chances de survivre !

Après avoir emprunté de multiples couloirs, assuré dans ses choix alors que tout ce ressemblait tant et si bien qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un labyrinthe, il vit enfin la sortie. La plus sûre et la plus risquée à la fois.

Cette grande baie vitrée. Il lui serait aisé de la briser, il n'aurait qu'à s'y jeter. Il se fichait éperdument des blessures, l'essentiel était de rester en vie.

Leurs poursuivants les avaient retrouvé et tira sans même tenter d'épargner les points vitaux. Les balles chargées de pouvoir divin filaient, frôlant sa taille, sa joue, son épaule. Il entendit un cri derrière lui et le poignet de la jeune femme glissa hors de sa main. Il mit quelques secondes pour se retourner et se rendre compte qu'elle avait été touchée. Sa compagne se tordait de douleur, allongée, le sang colorant de vermeille le marbre uniformément blanc. En les voyant s'arrêter, leurs geôliers avaient cessé le tir et avait accélérer le pas.

Il s'agenouilla et repéra l'endroit où la balle avait traversé le corps de la jeune femme. Les deux mains de Conis étaient pressées contre son ventre.

« Va-t-en. »

Elle venait de lui souffler ce qui aurait dû être un ordre. Il savait que tout n'était plus qu'une question de secondes. Il devait faire un choix. Il avait déjà pris sa décision.

Passant son bras à son dos et l'autre sous ses genoux, il la souleva du sol. Il dut se faire violence pour rester impassible lorsque Conis eut un gémissement de douleur. Elle allait protester, il la coupa net dans ses reproches. Il se remit sur ses pieds et courut vers leur sortie.

« Je suis un excellent menteur, je sais, tu me feras la leçon dehors. Presses tes mains contre la plaie, je m'en occupe dès que nous sommes sortis. »

Devant la vitre, il fit volte-face à la dernière seconde avant de sauter afin d'éviter à la jeune femme d'être davantage blessée. Il serra les dents en sentant les bouts de verre s'enfoncer dans sa chair. Il serra davantage Conis contre lui et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il fut possible d'être heureux en observant ce ciel bleu qui lui avait tant manqué. Tant pis si la rude descente de la montagne qui l'attendait le tuait, il serait mort en étant pratiquement libre. Il mourrait moins amer.

Il perçut avec horreur que son corps et celui de Conis traversait une fine pellicule translucide qui entourait le Temple. L'illusion se brisa et ce qui était une montagne se révéla être une colline. Le sort lié à leur tatouage s'activa, la marque maudite pulsa et ils eurent un identique cri de douleur. Son bras était paralysé et il lâcha Conis. Il dévala la colline sans discontinuer, sans pouvoir s'arrêter, la douleur se propageant dans tout son corps, explosant dans sa tête.

Il connaissait ce sortilège, il savait qu'elle n'avait qu'un effet très limité dans le temps. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était en bas de la colline, il se tordait de douleur, quelques larmes s'échappant de ses yeux clos.

Aussi soudainement qu'elle était arrivée, elle cessa, le laissant pantelant, secoué. Il se redressa péniblement, en prenant de multiples précautions. Il eut un coup d'œil affolé vers la colline puis se souvint qu'il était enfin dehors, leurs poursuivants, de par leur nature pure, ne pouvait pas sortir des lieux sacrés sans préparation. Il avait du temps devant lui. Peu mais suffisamment pour qu'ils perdent sa trace. Il repéra une forêt non loin de là, c'était l'endroit parfait. La nature était sa plus fidèle alliée, elle le cacherait, le protégerait. Le temps que Conis se remette de sa blessure et ils partiraient…

Conis ! Ce prénom se rappelait à lui. Son visage lui revint à l'esprit. Dans cet océan de douleur, il osé l'oublier elle. Il s'en voulut et la chercha du regard. Son cœur se serra quant il la vit, gisant à quelques mètres de là, lui tournant le dos. Il se traîna à genoux près d'elle, ses jambes encore trop faibles après la rude épreuve qu'il venait de leur imposer.

Il la retourna vers lui, plein d'espoir. Un espoir qui vacilla lorsqu'il croisa les yeux vides de la jeune femme. La flamme de la vie, si vive dans ses sombres prunelles, s'étaient éteintes.

Loin de s'avouer vaincu, il l'allongea sur le dos et posa ses mains sur la plaie béante qui avait teinté leur tenue blanche d'écarlate. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir, ni maintenant ni jamais. Ils étaient sortis de cet enfer, ils allaient enfin pouvoir se débarrasser de leur malédiction et vivre heureux et libre. Il avait tenu sa promesse, il devait la tenir, il allait la ramener auprès de son père.

Malheureusement, même lorsque la plaie fut refermée grâce à son pouvoir, elle resta inerte. Son cœur n'avait pas supporté la douleur, son corps épuisé avait perdu la bataille. Une bataille inégale. Dès lors qu'elle avait été blessée, elle s'était retrouvée condamnée. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Il l'appela à de nombreuses reprises. Fou de douleur et de chagrin, il hurla son désespoir, sa rage. Faible et pourtant fort, impuissant et pourtant brave, il frappa la terre sèche de ses poings, empoigna ses courts cheveux blonds, à la limite même de les arracher. Il aurait donné sa vie pour lui rendre la sienne. Son âme était partie et jamais plus il ne pourra entendre sa voix, profiter de son optimisme, oublier sa haine grâce à sa bonté. Elle avait rejoins ce monde aride et froid du Royaume des Morts dont l'accès était trop restreint.

Il enlaça le corps de sa compagne et l'étreignit, le berçant doucement, sanglotant. Il était incapable de ravaler ses larmes, il ne ferait pas insulte à sa mémoire en la laissant là. Il n'autorisait aucun de ces monstres odieux à l'apparence factice de pureté de l'effleurer.

Il était temps de partir. Il devait se résigner. Il referma les yeux de la défunte et la prit dans ses bras avant de se relever. Il la rendrait à son père, il méritait de savoir.

Par égard pour elle, il vivrait.

Il se jura de tout faire pour rétablir l'ordre des choses.

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Voilà donc le premier chapitre. J'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu. N'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions, cela m'aide beaucoup.

A bientôt, cher lecteur !


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

.

_Six mois plus tard…_

Le jeune homme s'empara d'une pomme dans un étal alors qu'il passait juste à côté, s'attirant les foudres d'un marchand qui sortit de sa boutique pour stopper le voleur.

« Maître. »

L'interpellé se figea et l'interrogea du regard. Son compagnon de voyage, prudent, choisit avec soin les mots.

« Tu devrais suivre les us et coutumes des êtres humains. » chuchota t-il pour éviter d'être entendu d'un autre.

Son interlocuteur observa sa pomme puis daigna enfin regarder derrière lui l'homme qui attendait le paiement, rouge d'indignation. Le jeune homme fouilla la poche de son pantalon jeta une pièce à l'épicier qui la prit au vol. Il croqua à pleine dents dans le fruit, repartant nonchalamment. Il oubliait tout le temps que les humains utilisaient de l'argent. Ça lui sortait de l'esprit tellement c'était saugrenu. Comment fixer une valeur précise à un bout de papier ou à un peu de métal ?

Le petit homme trapu qui trottinait à côté de lui réprima un soupir de lassitude.

« Tu as vu le regard qu'il m'a lancé ? lança le jeune homme, réjoui. Comme si j'avais mis sa femme et sa fille dans mon lit.

― Si j'étais lui et te connaissant assez bien à présent, je n'aurais aucun doute là-dessus. »

Il tressaillit, se maudissant pour la franchise avec laquelle il venait de prononcer ces mots. Il attendit une sentence qui ne vint pas et se détendit après qu'ils aient marché quelques mètres de plus. Il ajouta :

« J'ai l'impression que tu cherches les ennuis.

― Caterinon, tu te trompes sur toute la ligne. »

Il balaya du regard la grande avenue qu'ils remontaient à pas lents et mesuré. Il repérait les coups d'œil des jeunes femmes sur lui. Il s'en amusait, les dévorant du regard quelques secondes avant que son attention ne soit détournée par une autre. C'était un automatisme, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Contrarié en s'apercevant que son compagnon de voyage s'écartait petit à petit de lui, il posa sa main sur son épaule et le rabattit fermement à côté de lui. Il ignora le geignement de douleur et porta un regard mauvais sur cet être misérable.

« Si je supporte ta présence, ce n'est pas par plaisir, persiffla le bel éphèbe en le lâchant. Ton aura et ton odeur camouflent les miennes.

― Mais rester auprès d'un être tel que toi, qui plus est aussi puissant, me donne des démangeaisons intenables… gémit Caterinon. Et je me sens bouillir de l'intérieur, comme si mon corps allait imploser.

― N'exagère pas voyons, répliqua son prétendu maître en haussant les sourcils. Si tu étais à l'agonie, crois-moi, tu ne pourrais pas marcher. »

Il croqua dans sa pomme une seconde fois puis la jeta nonchalamment, veillant à ce que personne ne soit assez près d'eux pour qu'on puisse les entendre. Il entendit les ongles crasseux de Caterinon gratter son épiderme de manière effrénée. Une tape sévère sur ses mains et le malheureux se vit contraint d'arrêter.

« Cesse ta comédie et regarde donc aux alentours. Ce soir aussi, je compte bien profiter des charmes d'une de ces villageoises et j'aimerai éviter de tomber sur une démone de la luxure.

― Je ne te comprends que trop bien. Ces mantes religieuses sont de terribles fléaux pour nous aussi, murmura le petit homme avec une mine apeuré.

― Je me demande encore comment tu as bien pu faire pour survivre… Enfin, je suis obligé de compter sur toi pour le repérage. Gare à toi si tu me mens, je me ferai un plaisir de m'occuper de toi après avoir occis l'autre. »

L'homme en frémit d'horreur. Pour l'avoir déjà vu faire preuve de cruauté et de sadisme envers ses congénères, il savait de quoi il était capable. Il se trouvait chanceux d'être encore en vie et qu'il ne se soit pas encore lassé de lui. Il venait d'entrevoir le petit sourire méprisant et supérieur qui illuminait le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il prononçait ce genre de paroles. Bienheureusement pour Caterinon, une jeune femme passant à côté de son maître eut tôt fait de rappeler à ce dernier les besoins qu'il devait combler. Les humaines n'étaient pas ce qui se faisaient de mieux mais une fois rassasié, il arrivait tout de même à tenir une semaine. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de se choisir une compagne pour la nuit par pur plaisir.

Tous cela pour oublier cette autre faim, plus avilissante. Il était habitué à lutter contre elle, il l'avait fait des années auparavant, il pouvait réitérer l'exploit. Il en était certain.

« Maître, ne va pas t'attirer plus d'ennuis que tu n'en as déjà. fit remarquer l'homme.

― Caterinon, autrement dit capon* ! Je fais ce qui me plait, le danger ne me fait nullement peur. Tu m'exaspères, va plutôt nous réserver deux chevaux de course. Demain matin, nous partons, nous avons du travail.

― Dire que c'est moi qui t'ai mis sur cette piste…

― Dépêche-toi avant que je ne change d'avis et que la séduisante idée de te tuer ne devienne encore plus tentatrice. »

Caterinon n'insista pas plus, tourna les talons et s'engagea dans l'étroite ruelle qui se présentait à lui. C'était étrange mais sans ce petit homme répugnant, le bel éphèbe blond se sentait vulnérable. Là, n'importe quel démon pouvait surgir et le reconnaître d'un seul coup d'œil sur lui. Son aura était décidément trop puissante. Il porterait une pancarte avec une cible peinte qu'il n'aurait pas été plus voyant.

Il s'alluma une cigarette, riant de sa propre bêtise. Qu'avait-il à craindre ? Il avait toujours triomphé de ses adversaires, aussi nombreux et forts soient-il. Comparé à l'enfer qu'il avait vécu durant de longues années, ces six mois de cavale était un paradis à côté.

Caterinon en mettait un temps pour quelques ordres ! Le jeune homme pesta dans sa barbe imaginaire. Il allait lui faire regretter de faire attendre un être tel que lui. Après un long quart d'heure d'attente vaine, il écrasa sa troisième cigarette et partit à la recherche de son compagnon de voyage. Empruntant la même ruelle que lui, il se fit attentif, veillant à écouter chaque bruit qui lui parvenait. Il avançait prudemment, prêt à sortir ses armes si on venait à le prendre par surprise.

Cette tension dans l'air ne lui était que trop familière.

Au croisement de trois ruelles, il entendit des gémissements de douleur. Cette voix. C'était Caterinon ! Sans plus perdre de temps, le jeune homme courut en s'aidant de la voix qui devenait de plus en plus basse. Il se figea en tournant une énième fois, fasciné malgré lui par le spectacle. Il était arrivé trop tard.

Le petit homme trapu convulsait, ses mains crispées sur la manche de son agresseur plongé dans la pénombre. Il vivait ses derniers instants. Son visage était marqué par la douleur et la peur. Les yeux révulsés, sa tête se tourna vers lui et il eut un brusque mouvement du menton vers le bel homme. Le sens était clair.

« C'est… lui ! »

_Petit con ! T'as bien de la chance que ce ne soit pas moi qui m'occupe de ton cas !_ songea rageusement le jeune homme en serrant les dents.

« Je te remercie, fit une voix féminine, et maintenant comme promis, je te libère. »

Caterinon eut le temps de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle extirpa le cœur de son compagnon de voyage que l'éphèbe blond remarqua que pendant tout ce temps, elle avait plongée sa main dans la poitrine de Caterinon. Le corps de ce dernier s'affala et chut au sol comme une poupée de chiffon. Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent de convoitise quant il vit le cœur encore chaud dans sa main ensanglantée brandit devant elle, de fines perles de sang descendant le long de son avant-bras.

Elle se tourna vers lui, l'examinant soigneusement et ses yeux couleur ambre se plissèrent.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ? »

Cette question désarçonna l'interpellé qui ne répondit pas. L'inconnue, trop doucereuse et trop séduisante pour avoir des intentions innocentes à son encontre, se ravisa.

« Peu m'importe pour le moment. J'ai l'impression que tu tenais à ce démon mineur et à raison ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai eu du mal à te retrouver. Son odeur exécrable couvrait la tienne. Il fallait au moins ça pour dissimuler une telle aura.

― Tu ne prends pas la peine de te présenter, me vole ce garde-manger et ensuite, tu te permets de critiquer… C'est d'une impolitesse !

―Oh mais je suis certaine que ma tête te dis quelque chose, cher ange. »

Elle avait raison. Plus il la regardait, plus il s'apercevait que ce visage lui était familier.

« Nous ne nous sommes jamais vu mais on m'a parlé de toi, poursuivit la belle inconnue qui ne l'était pas tant que cela. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai dû faire pour m'introduire dans ce fichu Temple sans me faire repérer… Ces efforts pour rien ! Ces mois furent longs et pénibles… Mais je ne suis pas déçue du résultat. »

Elle serra entre ses doigts le cœur du malheureux démon, l'organe fuma puis brûla devant lui. L'odeur alléchante lui ouvrait l'appétit et il lui était impossible de quémander sa part. Ce serait donné un important indice sur lui. Il dut se contenir, serrant les poings, bien caché derrière ses bras croisés. La belle s'approcha de quelques pas, elle ressemblait de plus en plus à un prédateur.

« Sanji aux Tirs d'Argent… Si on m'avait dit que tu étais aussi mignon, je ne me serai pas montrée sous un tel jour.

― Nami aux Larmes Carmins. Je me souviens à présent. »

Comment oublié un tel visage ? Un de ses amis lui avait fourni un portrait de chacun des lieutenants de Moria. Ces yeux d'ambre, habituellement noisette, ces longs cheveux roux et bouclés cascadant sur ses épaules, cette taille fine resserrée par les sangles en cuir de sa tenue qui collait sa peau. Il eut un regard méfiant vers les deux sabres qu'il voyait à sa ceinture, un de chaque côté.

« Vous, les démons, n'êtes pas très discret.

― Tu peux critiquer, depuis quand il est normal que deux personnes avec autant de différences physiques puissent se balader ensemble ? Ne te crois pas aussi malin que tu ne le penses, si j'ai mis autant de temps, c'est parce que tu as la bougeotte et que tu changes souvent de compagnons de voyage. »

Le cœur transformé en cendre, elle leva les mains bien en évidence en le voyant se crisper lorsqu'elle fit le pas de trop.

« Je suis pas venue pour me battre. Je suis venue t'aider. »

Sanji haussa les sourcils en percevant le ton un peu moqueur derrière le sérieux de cette déclaration.

« M'aider ? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

― D'après mes sources, tu chercherais les Parques.

― Tes sources… Ce ne serait pas… »

D'un mouvement de la tête, il désigna la carcasse de Caterinon. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'élargit puis s'effaça quant elle vit les mains de son interlocuteur s'approcher dangereusement de la crosse de ses Desert Eagle.

« Du calme l'angelot. Je te signale que je ne suis pas là pour t'en empêcher.

― Alors pourquoi une démone voudrait me donner un coup de main ?

― Je dois les voir, moi aussi.

― Faux. »

La voix froide la fit pester. Elle avait parlé sans réfléchir, disant la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit. C'était une erreur grossière. Le jeune homme ajouta :

« En vérité, c'est à demi inexact. Je sens quand on me ment.

― Pour le coup, je reviens à ma première question… Qu'est-ce que tu es ?

― Un semi-ange.

― Je l'avais bien saisi, te fous pas de moi. C'est quoi l'autre moitié ? »

Le jeune homme était sur une pente glissante. Aucune chance qu'elle ne devine. Par contre, il ne devait pas lui en dire trop. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas lui mentir, c'était une carte de perdue.

« Tu ne connais rien aux anges.

― J'en sais assez pour connaître leurs spécificités, coupa-t-elle. Et être un détecteur de mensonges n'en fait pas partie.

― La nature du sang qui coule dans mes veines ne te regarde pas. Tu as des informations sur les Parques ? Moria sait forcément où elles se trouvent !

― J'ai déjà demandé une faveur auprès de lui. Tu crois vraiment que je serais là, à taper la discute avec toi, si je savais où elles étaient ? »

Autant pour lui, il n'y avait pas songé. La fatigue et la faim embrumaient son cerveau. Puis, se souvenant d'un autre détail dans les paroles de son interlocuteur, Nami posa une autre question, plus sérieuse et plus dérangeante.

« Je me demande vraiment ce que tu es… Un ange ne considère pas un démon comme un garde-manger.

― Je n'aie pas dis que c'était mon garde-manger.

― … Touché. »

La semi-vampire jeta une seconde fois un œil à l'aura de cet étrange personnage. Elle eut beau faire, se souvenir de chaque aura de chaque race qu'elle avait rencontrée, elle ne connaissait pas celle qu'elle décernait en mettant son côté ange à part. Ce détail la rendait plus méfiante encore. Sa mission allait être plus compliquée que prévue. Elle fit la moue, amère.

« Alors ? Ça te tente ou pas ?

― Tu n'as pas d'informations sur les Parques.

― C'est vrai mais j'ai des relations. Contrairement à toi.

― Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

― Vu comment tu traites tes compagnons de voyage… »

Sanji haussa les épaules. Il se fichait pas mal de ses déductions. Il trouvait déplacée ce genre de commentaire. Lui, ce qu'il l'intéressait, c'était de rencontrer les Parques avant que son heure ne soit venue. Il n'était pas très préoccupé par son sort, il l'indifférait totalement.

« C'est une bonne raison pour toi de me laisser tranquille. Tu le dis toi-même, les démons ne font pas long feu quand je suis dans les environs.

― Je ne suis pas un démon mineur, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

― Ça, c'est une bonne raison pour moi de te semer ou de te tuer.

― Il ne doit pas te rester énormément de temps et moi non plus, je ne peux pas me permettre de gaspiller le mien. Nous n'avons pas le choix, tu es celui qui a le plus de chance de découvrir l'endroit où elles se terrent. »

La proposition était alléchante. Trop. Sanji y voyait un piège, ses sens étaient en alertes et lui hurlaient à tue-tête de refuser. Cependant, elle avait raison sur un point. Il ne pouvait pas gâcher le peu de temps qu'il avait. Paradoxalement, ces six mois étaient passés à une grande vitesse et à une horrible lenteur. Cela dépendait de l'état d'esprit dans lequel il était. Par contre, il souffrait. Elle était constamment présente dans son esprit.

Il avait presque honte d'être en vie parfois.

« D'accord. Je ne peux pas m'offrir le luxe de voyager seul.

― Je te le promets, avec moi, ta nature angélique sera complètement masquée. Pas comme lorsque tes démons mineurs devaient être près de toi pour que leur aura dissimule la tienne. Il suffit que je sois à quelques mètres de toi.

― Une moitié de démon majeur alors ? Intéressant… C'est parfait ! »

C'était une bonne nouvelle pour lui. Si les anges craignaient les vampires, pour d'excellentes raisons soit dit en passant, les démons majeur ne posaient pas de problème pour quelqu'un d'aussi puissant que lui. Les vampires ne pouvaient pas boire le sang d'ange, c'était mortel, ce qui faisait qu'ils ne faisaient pas dans le détail quand un de ces êtres leur barraient la route.

« Je t'aurai bien serré la main mais j'y tiens, blagua-t-elle, alors comme ça, tu as une petite idée de la destination... ? »

Caterinon avait dû le lui dire, ça aussi. Décidément, Sanji souhaitait presque qu'il se remette sur pieds pour pouvoir le tuer de ses propres mains.

« Oui, c'est un nid de démons, d'anges et d'humains.

― Plutôt spécial l'endroit !

― C'est un no man's land. Il devrait te plaire. Une vampire s'y amuserait comme une petite folle.

― C'est une description trop paradisiaque à mes yeux pour que ce ne soit pas un traquenard.

― Je viens de te le dire, insista Sanji avec un sourire amusé. Aucune loi ne s'applique là-bas, excepté celle du patron. Si tu as une petite faim, c'est là-bas que tu peux l'apaiser et pratiquement sans limite.

― Oh, tu te soucie déjà de moi ?

― Ne te fais pas d'illusion, je préfère avoir une vampire rassasiée avec moi plutôt qu'une folle furieuse qui tue tout ceux qui l'approche. »

Un point pour lui. Il était très bien renseigné. Cela pouvait devenir tendu de rester trop longtemps avec lui. Du moment qu'il ne se posait pas trop de questions sur elle, Nami était sûre d'elle. Elle savait que sa mission ne serait pas facile. Ce sang-mêlé avait eu trop de coups durs dans sa vie pour se fier à la première personne qui lui offrait son aide. Il serait constamment sur ses gardes, prêt à s'emparer de ses armes pour la cribler de balles. Elle le sentait, ces munitions étaient chargées de pouvoir angélique. Une ou deux balles bien placées et son corps se consumerait. Elle devait être prudente et patiente.

Elle était une bonne comédienne, elle ne se faisait aucun souci sur la suite des opérations. Elle avait déjà réussi à se faire accepter dans son petit périple, c'était un grand pas en avant.

Sanji tourna les talons et elle lui emboita le pas, se souvenant des directives de son Maître avant qu'il ne la laisse repartir.

« _Ma fidèle, je compte sur toi pour cette mission. Dès que tu auras trouvé ce semi-ange, gagne sa confiance, aide-le à se débarrasser de cette marque angélique maudite… Et tue-le._ »

Elle eut un petit sourire. Ce ne serait pas de tout repos néanmoins, elle était bien lotie. Même ce type avait des faiblesses. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle ne puisse arriver à taper là où ça fait mal. L'excès de confiance était mortel, il allait très vite le comprendre.

.

_à suivre..._

* * *

*Couard, peureux, délateur, flagorneur, rapporteur… Bref, c'est peu flatteur. Sous cette réplique, ainsi que le personnage en lui-même, se cache une référence littéraire. C'est mon habitude, pour ceux qui me suivent.

Pour ceux qui se posent des questions, oui, je mélange des univers très différents les uns des autres. C'est parfaitement volontaire, j'écris en toute connaissance de cause.

Merci d'avoir lu, laissez une review, ne serait-ce que pour me dire que vous aimez l'histoire, qu'elle vous intéresse. C'est la moindre des choses. Moi-même, je surmonte ma timidité pour donner mon avis, faites de même par égard aux auteures qui partagent avec vous ces histoires.

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

**.**

_Vers la fin de l'après-midi..._

**.**

La jeune femme devait allonger le pas pour réussir à rester à ses talons. Elle attrapa le bras de son compagnon de voyage, prenant garde à le saisir par la chemise.

― Tu veux me semer ou quoi ?

― C'est mon rythme, si il ne te convient pas, tu n'as qu'à abandonner l'idée même de m'accompagner. J'ai très peu de temps devant moi.

Là-dessus, il se défit de la poigne de la jeune femme pour reprendre la marche.

Nami eut un long soupir, un énième qui faisait rire sous cape Sanji. Habituellement, il était l'homme le plus galant du monde avec les femmes mais celle-ci était spécial. Et à individue spéciale, traitement spécial. Il savait qu'il commettait une imprudence en partant devant mais il ne ressentait aucune crainte envers elle. C'était plutôt de la défiance et la menace qu'elle lui plante un poignard dans le dos était bien réelle. Mais ne l'effrayait pas tant que cela.

Il lui demandait juste de pas le tuer avant qu'il n'ait rencontrer les Parques. Il avait encore une chose à régler dans ce monde. Une injustice à réparer.

Il tourna la tête vers la jeune femme dont le visage avait rougi sous l'effort. Ses yeux multipliaient les regards noir sur son partenaire, ce qui l'amusait davantage.

― Ça va aller ? s'enquit avec une lourde dose d'ironie le semi-ange.

― Va te faire voir !

― Allons allons, je croyais que les lieutenants de Moria avaient plus d'endurance. Il en faut bien pour remplir le quota quotidien de massacre !

― Tu as une idée du nombre de kilomètres qu'on vient de parcourir à cette allure de dingue ? Je préférerais encore égorger un minotaure à mains nues plutôt que de faire un kilomètre de plus.

― Tu devrais éviter de dire ce genre de choses.

― Pour quelle raison ? Il a ce genre de gardes du corps ton pote ?

― Non mais tu me donnes des idées pour me débarrasser de toi.

La jeune femme haussa les sourcils, perplexe, analysant chaque mot de cette réplique pour en arriver à la conclusion qui lui sauta aux yeux et qui signifiait beaucoup de complications pour elle.

― Tu pratiques l'invocation ?

De son côté, Sanji pesta. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il jamais à la fermer ? Bien évidemment, il fallait qu'elle tape juste ! Satané perspicacité ! Inutile de mentir, de toute façon, cela ne lui apporterait que d'autres ennuis et l'avoir, elle, sur le dos lui en rapportait déjà un bon paquet.

― Je ne suis pas trop mauvais, lâcha t-il en écartant une mèche blonde de son visage.

― T'es un angelot atypique.

― Sûrement parce que je suis un sang-mêlé.

Elle avait tendance à l'oublier parfois. Il avait cette arrogance bien propre à ces anges qui se sentaient si supérieurs par rapport aux autres races. Il avait leur beauté aussi, elle devait lui accorder cela. Un étrange magnétisme qui forçait le regard à se coller à lui pour ne plus le lâcher. Elle-même, elle avait du mal et pourtant son sang vampire lui donnait cette même particularité. Elle plissa les yeux et eut une moue amère. Ce devait être la soif qui la faisait dérailler ainsi. Grand Dieu – si elle pouvait s'exprimer ainsi – elle avait la gorge sèche et pas un être humain n'était dans les environs !

Ils marchaient le long de cette route, les voitures filaient à toute vitesse. Pas mal de personnes s'étaient arrêtées, plus de femmes que d'hommes, pour leur proposer de les emmener. Cet enfoiré de semi-ange n'avait eu de cesse de refuser !

Et cela l'énervait. Il en était conscient.

― Pourquoi refuser leur aide ? demanda-t-elle une énième fois. On irait beaucoup plus vite !

― Je ne sais jamais sur qui on peux tomber, répliqua t-il avec une forte conviction.

― Mais ce ne sont que de stupides humains. On tue, on abandonne le corps et on se tire avec la caisse.

― Comme si j'allais te faire confiance ! J'ai pas envie de tomber sur un de tes potes démons et puis bravo pour la proposition ! C'est faire preuve d'intelligence de semer des cadavres en route ! Nos ennemis pourront nous retrouver en les suivant, pire qu'un Petit Poucet !

Elle laissa glisser le sarcasme sur elle. Nami n'avait pas envie de discuter « méthode » avec lui. Pas maintenant.

― Si tu as aussi peu de temps que tu le dis, pourquoi tu en gaspilles en marchant ?T'as pas de moto ou autre chose ?

― J'ai une moto. Justement, je vais la chercher chez mon ami. Boucle-la à présent, tu gaspilles ton souffle pour rien et tu nous ralentis.

― Pourquoi ne pas avoir loué une voiture ?

― C'est une dépense inutile... et je n'ai pas l'argent pour me le permettre.

― Oh ! Tu ne vends pas ton corps aux plus offrantes ? Avec ton jolie petit minois, tu aurais du succès.

― Je ne suis pas encore tombé aussi bas.

Les yeux de Nami brillèrent, une idée séduisante traversant son esprit.

― Alors tu passes une nuit avec elles, les dévalisent pendant leur sommeil et tu t'enfuis ?

― Je chéris les femmes ! C'est bien ton truc à toi. On sent le vécu.

Nami se sentit vexée par ce qu'elle prenait pour un reproche.

― Moi au moins, je vis confortablement.

La semi-vampire roula des yeux, excédée. Elle avait tellement envie de lui planter un poignard entre ses deux omoplates pour ensuite le faire descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Le voir agoniser à ses pieds, les yeux emplis de terreur braqués sur elle. Elle lui arracherait ce satané cache-œil pour voir de quoi il en retournait.

Parce que ce détail aussi l'intriguait. Pourquoi avait-il tant besoin de cacher son œil gauche ? Un indice sur son sang-mêlé ? Peu probable, c'était trop évident. Elle ne lui avait posé aucune question à ce sujet, pour éviter de le braquer mais il n'empêche que cette dissimulation attisait sa curiosité.

― Est-ce qu'au moins, on est bientôt arrivé ?

Sanji eut un sourire, lui tournant le dos pour éviter d'attiser sa colère encore un peu plus.

― On va atteindre la prochaine ville dès que la nuit sera tombée. Tu l'auras, ton festin, c'est promis.

Elle l'espérait ! A moins que « festin » voulait dire chez lui « guet-apens ». En fait, elle s'en fichait éperdument, elle avait confiance en sa force et en ses lames. Si il tenait ses promesses, elle lui devrait une dette. Cette perspective ne lui plaisait que très moyennement. Elle aurait préféré que l'inverse se produise.

Malgré l'explication qu'il lui avait fourni plus tôt, Nami trouvait louche qu'il lui offre le gîte et le couvert. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, ils allaient dormir là-bas et Sanji avait refusé de lui dire qui était son « ami » et n'avait pas répondu lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de quel race il était. Il y avait anguille sous roche.

Elle tint, vaille que vaille, et en oublia toute réserve en voyant se dessiner au loin les grattes-ciel alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon. Elle était aussi ravie qu'une enfant et se mit à courir, motivée par cette soif. Elle dépassa Sanji qui l'attrapa par le poignet pour la tourner vers lui et la lâcha aussitôt. L'œil bleu s'assombrit en se plantant dans la prunelle noisette.

― C'est une ville pleine d'humains mais il y a pas mal d'ange-gardien qui y traînent.

― Pourquoi ? Il y a souvent des âmes humaines pures là-bas ?

― Au contraire, c'est une ville de débauche. Tu sais ce que cela implique.

Nami savait parfaitement. Encore des angelots qui voulait gagner une place de protégé auprès des Sept Apôtres. Quoi de mieux pour monter en grade que de sauver une âme des Enfers ? Servir de petits chiens à ces êtres si purs mais si exécrables la révulsait. Heureusement, même avec toute la bonne volonté qu'elle aurait voulu montrer, jamais cela ne lui serait arrivé. Les anges la craignaient et la haïssaient à cause de sa moitié-vampire.

Le souci là, c'était que les anges pouvaient se reconnaître. Ils ne voyaient pas les auras mais pouvaient « sentir » le pouvoir divin. Il émettait des vibrations si particulières qu'elles-mêmes faisaient souffrir les démons. Cette souffrance était plus ou moins intense selon la quantité de pouvoir concentrée dans une relique divine ou en l'ange. Si Nami n'avait pas l'air très affectée par la puissance qui se dégageait de Sanji, c'était grâce à son sang vampire.

Étant donné que l'autre moitié était du sang de démon majeur, elle arrivait à supporter la présence de cet être à l'essence divine à ses côtés. Toutefois, elle pressentait que ce n'était pas seulement son « tirage gagnant » qui l'aidait. Cette autre moitié dont était composée Sanji y était pour quelque chose. Il contrebalançait complètement. A se demander comment deux êtres aussi différents avaient pu réussir à se retrouver.

Elle secoua ses boucles rousses, prise d'un frisson. Ce n'était pas ce genre de divagation qui allait l'aider.

― Tu comptes fixer mon visage encore longtemps ?

Cette question la fit sursauter. Elle ne l'avait même pas remarquer.

― Je n'y peux rien si ta tête ne me reviens pas, lâcha-t-elle pour sauver la mise. Alors on y va ? T'en fais pas pour les angelots, mon aura camouflera tes ondes nocives.

Sanji eut un « Tss » dédaigneux et ils reprirent la marche une seconde fois. Ils ne mirent qu'une vingtaine de minutes à atteindre la ville. En réalité, Nami était un peu inquiète. Puisqu'il était à moitié ange, le tatouage qu'un des Apôtres lui avait imprimé sur la peau intensifiait la puissance des ondes angéliques pour rendre plus facile le repérage. Normalement, le sien avait ce même effet et pourrait contrer aisément ceux de Sanji. Le vrai problème c'est que si cette ville était remplie d'ange-gardiens, toute la cité allait bientôt savoir qu'une sang-mêlé démoniaque rôdait dans les parages. Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors, pas du tout.

Elle était en pleine mission, elle n'avait pas envie de gaspiller ses pouvoirs et sa force sur des angelots de pacotille.

― Ne t'en fais pas, déclara soudainement Sanji. Là où on va, on sera tranquille. Personne ne pourra savoir que nous sommes dans le coin.

Cela ressemblait de plus en plus à l'endroit parfait. Manquait plus qu'ils y trouvent un moyen de se débarrasser de leur malédiction respective. Elle eut un sourire, un peu déplacé vu le sujet. Non, il ne fallait pas rêver non plus.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la ville, la jeune femme dut se stopper. Cette odeur alléchante à ses narines éveillaient la soif qu'elle tentait de maîtriser. Il y avait tellement d'humains au mètre carré ! Se bousculant, se pressant dans les rues alors qu'il faisait nuit.

Elle était assez âgée, elle avait appris à se contrôler. Néanmoins, elle avait dû s'astreindre pour mener sa mission d'infiltration à bien. Le sang qu'elle avait bu en sortant avait tout juste suffit pour l'aider à tenir et à trouver le blondinet. Cette abondance en nourriture et en boisson ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un banquet gargantuesque et à une immense fontaine rien que pour elle. Nami en avait presque la bave aux lèvres.

La semi-vampire sentit une main gantée l'attraper par le bras et l'attirer. Elle buta contre son compagnon dont le regard sévère lui prédisait un sermon.

― Tu te calmes tout de suite ! souffla t-il, devinant les intentions de sa partenaire.

― Juste l'ado maigrichon là-bas ! Il est pas trop gras, pas de risque que je grossisse à cause de son cholestérol.

― J'ai dis non ! Tu auras mieux à l'intérieur.

Cette argument la convainquit d'attendre mais elle préféra se serrer contre lui pour garder les pieds sur terre. Sanji, quant à lui, était tourmenté par sa faim. Ces cœurs palpitants autour de lui, celui de sa compagne, encore plus tentant. Assommer sa proie, récupérer l'organe encore chaud, mordre à pleine dent et...

Il frissonna. C'était vraiment indigne de lui d'avoir de telles pensées. Malheureusement, cette détestable facette faisait partie de lui. C'était cette part maudite de lui qui s'exprimait. Il déglutit et se concentra sur sa compagne qui menaçait de céder d'une seconde à l'autre.

Il la tira hors de la foule, passant par des ruelles crasseuses, glauques, dans le but de s'éloigner de ces humains décidément trop tentant.

Nami leva les yeux vers l'enseigne lumineuse où l'avait stoppé Sanji et y lut « Lilith's Club ». Son corps se contracta en reconnaissant le prénom. Elle était pas morte celle-là ? Le semi-ange l'emmenait dans un endroit douteux. La perspective qu'il lui ait menti tout du long faisait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans ses pensées et elle darda un regard ambré vers le faux angelot qui discutait avec le videur. Avisant l'aura du gorille, elle se crispa encore plus en remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'un démon mineur. C'était vraiment trop louche.

Ses prunelles reprirent leur couleur noisette dès que son compagnon se tourna vers elle. Elle intériorisa sa colère et fit des efforts pour sourire. Si ce crétin pensait la berner d'une manière aussi ridicule et aussi évidente, elle allait lui faire comprendre qui était Nami aux Lames Carmins.

― Tu peux entrer, il a été prévenu.

―Qui « il » ?

― Tu verras.

Il la poussa avers l'avant, lui ordonnant implicitement d'avancer tandis qu'il resterait derrière elle. Encore une chose qui ne lui prédisait rien de bon pour la suite. Marchant droit devant elle, passant à côté du vigile qui n'eut pas un seul regard vers eux, elle pénétra dans un long corridor aux murs lambrissés, rouge et noir. La semi-obscurité et le silence la rendirent mal à l'aise.

Ne tenant plus, elle fit volte-face et sortit un couteau de jet de sa manche, la pointant contre la pomme d'Adam de Sanji qui n'avait pas vu venir cette attaque aussi soudaine que stupide à ses yeux.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire au juste ?

― Cette ambiance ne me plaît pas. Dis clairement que tu veux te débarrasser de moi, ça m'évitera de passer pour une idiote.

― Trop tard pour ça.

Il ôta son gant d'un geste prompt et attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme qui se dégagea de la poigne qui brûlait son épiderme.

― Je sais bien qu'on ne peux pas se faire confiance mutuellement mais un conseil : évites de me menacer alors que ce terrain neutre peut devenir ennemi pour toi.

Nami soutint le regard de Sanji sans faillir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

― Tu disais qu'il devait être le paradis.

― Si tu t'en prend à moi ici, il sera ta tombe.

Elle saisit le message et, les lèvres pincées, elle se tut. Le semi-ange se remit en marche, se fichant comme d'une guigne que sa compagne le suive ou non. Cette dernière leva son bras à la hauteur de son visage pour s'assurer que la plaie guérissait. Doucement mais sûrement. Les blessures causées par l'essence angélique était lente à disparaître.

Et dire qu'il ne l'avait touché que deux secondes... Décidément, l'affaire était loin d'être simple.

Il remit son gant, regrettant le geste qu'il avait eu avec elle. A présent, il allait être difficile d'avoir la confiance de la jeune femme... Il avait besoin d'elle. Il devait la manipuler pour qu'elle reste dans le chemin qu'il lui fixait. Il se promit d'être moins sur les dents, plus avenant. Pas trop afin d'éviter que son comportement n'éveille de soupçons.

Il se concentra sur le lieu où ils se trouvaient. Il réfléchirait au comportement qu'il devait adopter avec elle une autre fois.

Il ouvrit la porte qui les menait au cœur de la boîte. Nami dut trottiner pour le rattraper avant que les portes ne se referment. Ses sens étaient sollicités de tout côté, l'étourdissant durant de longues minutes.

Les lumières colorés qui installaient une semi-obscurité agressaient les rétines, une musique assourdissante et hypnotique, cette chair humaine qui se trémoussait sur l'immense piste de danse, une odeur de sueur écœurante planant dans l'air. L'énergie que lui avait demandée le rétablissement de ses jambes lui avait donné faim. Très faim. Elle percevait à peine la main dans la sienne qui la guidait dans cette masse de chair et de sang. Tout la poussait à céder.

Il la reprit par le bras puis ils longèrent les murs, poussant quelques personnes qui voulaient accéder au bar. La semi-vampire se garda bien de quitter du regard le dos de Sanji.

Quand elle s'intéressait à son compagnon, elle percevait les tremblements du semi-ange qui se contrôlait à la perfection. Il la tira vers lui tout d'un coup pour l'approcher d'elle.

― Attends encore un peu.

Les vigiles, après avoir longuement dévisagé Sanji et avoir vérifié qu'il s'agissait bien de la personne que leur patron attendait, les laissèrent passer pour sortir de la partie publique du club. Ils montèrent deux à deux les escaliers pour arriver à la pièce privée. Trois canapés se trouvaient face à la verrière qui donnait une vue sur l'ensemble du club. De là-haut, on pouvait enfin se faire une idée de la grandeur de la salle. Malgré l'épaisseur du verre, la musique se faisait encore entendre, sourde. Nami s'inquiéta en voyant les portes se refermer derrière eux avec un claquement sec puis se fit la réflexion que Sanji devait savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il la lâcha dès que le jeune homme se leva d'un des canapés.

Il eut un sourire, ordonnant d'un geste aux femmes qui restaient près de lui à se rasseoir.

― Ah Sanji ! Je savais que tu finirais par venir.

― Content de te voir Zoro !

Il eut un bref échange de sourire, soulagés de se voir. Accolade viril, poignées de main sous le regard sidéré de Nami. Dès qu'elle avait vu l'aura du type à l'étrange tignasse verte, son esprit avait fait un « arrêt sur image ». Sanji n'avait pas eu l'air de le remarquer.

― Tu me présente la belle rousse qui t'accompagne ? C'est si rare de voir un tel mélange de sang. Démone et vampire hum ?

La jeune femme sursauta, sur la défensive, prête à sortir ses poignards si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

― Ne t'en fais pas Nami, c'est normal.

―Comment ça, je ne dois pas m'en faire ?

Pointant un index accusateur sur l'ami de Sanji, elle continua sur le même ton, rageuse. Se sentant bernée par ces deux lascars, craignant pour sa vie car elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait de tomber à deux pieds joints dans un guet-apens. Tous ses sens le lui criaient.

― C'est un ange déchu !

**.**

_à suivre..._

* * *

Oui, ceux qui suivaient l'ancienne version reconnaîtront certains passages, modifiés bien évidemment, mais l'intervention de Zoro est primordiale. Promis, je ne me fiche pas de vous, la suite de l'histoire est bel et bien différente. Faites-moi confiance un petit peu ! Vous vous en doutez grâce aux deux premiers chapitres non ?

Bon, oui, je devais refaire cette référence à Devil May Cry. Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté.

Je suis désolée pour la lenteur de la publication. Ce n'est pas que je m'intéresse davantage à mes autres fanfictions à chapitres mais c'est que l'écriture de cette nouvelle version me demande beaucoup plus de prudence. J'ai toute la trame, la fin, pas de soucis mais le développement est plus lent car je veux prendre mon temps et vous offrir ce qu'il y a de mieux. Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, l'histoire est totalement différente, un mélange de deux "mondes". C'est délicat cependant j'ai toujours voulu écrire sur un tel univers, je ne tiens pas à en être déçue cette fois.

Bien, sur ce, laissez une review. Cela m'aide beaucoup pour poursuivre mes efforts. Même un petit "j'aime, continue comme ça" me fait plaisir.

A bientôt !


End file.
